A Helping Hand
by kyoshigurelover
Summary: A school dance is coming up. Yuki knows that Tohru and Kyo want to go together, but they don't have enough nerve to ask one another. Then, Yuki comes up with a plan. Why not ask Tohru himself and see how Kyo reacts?[KyoxTohru & YukixMachi]UPDATED!CH.4.UP!
1. A Hand

So... here I am, once again. This is yet again another one of my random fanfics. I've been thinking about this idea for a while now, but it's still random that I wrote it. It's my first take on an actual pairing, so I hope you guys like it! I'm thinking that this will span to about 2-3 chapters, but we'll see. And, I guess I'll see on the feedback if I'll continue it or not.

* * *

**A Helping Hand**

**By: Lisa**

"Yun-Yun, can you give me a hand?"

Yuki awoke from his thoughts, and for a second, completely forgot where he was. His eyes focused on Kakeru Manabe, and it was then he realized he was in the Student Council room. Kakeru stood on top of a ladder, balancing his weight and trying to hang up a very large banner. Yuki quickly ran to his side and balanced the ladder so the dark-haired Vice President wouldn't fall.

Kakeru gave a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

The boys were getting ready for the School Dance. It was the first dance of the year, and a huge deal to the entire student body. Murmurs and rumors would go on in the hallways as to who was going with who, and what color dress the girls should wear. Of course, Yuki had already been asked hundreds of times by fellow classmates and underclassman, and had rejected every single one of them. But he knew that he would have to decide on someone soon… after all, things were starting to get intense. On one occasion a guy dressed up like a girl and asked the Prince! Fortunately, his wig fell off and Yuki immediately recognized him as a student in his class.

That aside, it was tradition for the Student Council President to dance to the opening song with his date. He knew he had to take someone… But _who_?

"Hello! Earth to Yun-Yun! Are you there?"

Yuki's thoughts were interrupted once again by his best friend.

"Oh… sorry…"

"Is something bothering you? You keep spacing out."

Yuki immediately shook his head. "No, nothing's wrong."

Kakeru glared at him. "Are you sure?"

Before Yuki could give him an appropriate answer, Tohru walked into the room.

"Yuki!" A radiant smile was plastered onto her face. It was so contagious that Yuki found himself smiling back.

"Hello Miss Honda! How are you today?"

"Great! How are you Yuki?"

"I'm fine. We were just finishing up the decorations for the up coming dance."

Tohru grinned. She looked around the room and marveled over the decorations. Balloons and banners seemed to float across the room, and bright colors illuminated the white ceiling.

"It looks great Yuki!"

Yuki blushed. "Thank you."

Before they could finish their conversation, a pretty girl with brown hair and blue eyes walked into the room. Her steps were very slow and she kept her head down as she walked. She eventually made her way across the room towards Yuki.

"Uh-um… Prince Yuki?"

Yuki stared at the girl, almost knowing exactly what she was going to say next.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering… if you'd like to go to the dance with me?"

Yuki sighed. He put on a smile and said the same thing that he had said at least one hundred times already.

"I'm sorry. I have some one else in mind that I'd like to go with… but thank you for asking."

The girl couldn't have been more upset. She ran away, brushing away tears and mumbling something that couldn't be distinguished. Yuki sighed. Honestly, he hated being so popular. He hated being called something that he was not.

"Um, Yuki?"

Yuki half expected there to be another girl asking him to the dance to be in front of him, but it was Tohru.

"Yes, Miss Honda?"

Tohru looked at him, in a questioning way. "Who do you want to go to the dance with?"

Yuki laughed. "Oh… about that. There's really no one… I just use that as an excuse to tell everyone that asks me."

Tohru smiled and laughed. "Oh, okay!" Yuki noticed that she looked a lot happier than she had a moment ago. Could she actually want to go… with_ him_?

A yell came from the hallway, and Yuki instantly recognized the voice.

"Shut the hell up already! I said I wasn't going to go with you, so leave me the hell alone!"

Seconds later, Kyo entered the room. He didn't look very happy, as far as Yuki could tell.

Tohru ran to his side, a mixture of curiosity and worry filling her face. "What's the matter, Kyo?"

"Ah nothing… it's just those damn girls won't leave me alone! Don't they get it? I don't like them and it's really pissing me off that they keep asking!" He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "Besides… I don't want to go with anyone anyway."

Yuki noticed a glint of pain in the cat's eyes. He quickly looked over at Tohru and she looked devastated. As fast as it had come, her pain subsided and Tohru grinned.

"Well, I'd be really happy if you would go! I-I mean, I'm going to be there, and so is Uo and Hana, and I know it'd be a lot of fun!"

Kyo didn't change emotion and simply stared at her. He shrugged his shoulders and walked away. Tohru's eyes were transfixed on the spot where Kyo had just stood. With a sigh of defeat, Tohru walked out of the room.

Yuki's mind was spinning. Damn it… he knew Tohru and Kyo wanted to go to the dance together. He knew that they both had hidden feelings for one another, and that they should just tell each other already!

Suddenly, it hit him. It was the perfect solution to his problem.

"So Yun-Yun, who _are_ you going to take to the dance? I know you don't really want to go with anyone, but since you have to, who are you going to take?"

Kakeru couldn't have asked him at a more perfect time.

"Miss Honda." He replied.


	2. Leeks Never Tasted So Good

Hey! I'm back with another chapter! This is the first Fruits Basket fanfic that I've written that hasn't been a one-shot. Yay to me. Anyway, this chapter is a lot longer than the previous chapter and I hope you all enjoy it!

Note: By the way, someone asked when this takes place. I guess it takes place between manga volumes 16-17. With that said, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Leeks Never Tasted So Good**

Kakeru gasped, looking at him in complete shock.

"But, I thought you said you didn't like her like that!"

"I don't. But if I take her to the dance, maybe Kyo will finally get enough courage to tell her that he likes her! Maybe he'll get so jealous that he'll finally realize what an idiot he's being and finally tell her!"

Understanding dawned on Kakeru's features.

"Oh, I get it! You think if you ask Tohru to the dance, that Kyo will finally make a move because he feels like he has competition!"

"Exactly. And if that's what it takes to finally get him to show his feelings, than I'll do it."

Yuki smiled to himself, happy that he finally knew a way to bring Tohru and the stupid cat together. Yuki knew that they had strong feelings for one another… he knew ever since the first day the cat and Tohru had met. What they felt for one another was just friendship at first, but Yuki knew that gradually, it had changed into something else entirely. Kyo looked at Tohru with love in his eyes; a love so powerful that it sometimes scared Yuki. It never occurred to him that his rival would ever feel anything but contempt towards the whole world… but recently, Kyo seemed to be more and more happy. Yuki knew that there was Tohru to thank for that.

After an hour of fixing some crooked signs and picking up popped balloons, Yuki said his goodbye to Kakeru, and began on his long walk home. The sun shone brightly through the white clouds, and the breeze swept through Yuki's hair, causing some of his silver hair to fall on his face. He looked around, almost expecting Tohru to suddenly appear, to have that amazing smile that she always had, and to talk to him with that beautiful voice that he had come to love… He hated to admit it to himself, but he knew that Tohru would eventually end up with Kyo. Even more than that, he hated that he knew that they were perfect for one another. Tohru always seemed so happy whenever the cat was around, and Yuki knew that being with Kyo would only increase her happiness.

"_Anything for Miss Honda_…" He thought to himself, and a smile graced his lips. He made a silent promise to himself. He would make sure that she was going to be as happy as she could possibly be, no matter what it would take. He would do anything.

Anything.

* * *

Kyo sat on the roof, gazing at the white clouds and thinking about the day's events. Kyo seethed with jealousy every time a girl would ask the damn rat to the dance, but then hated when any girl had asked _him_ to the dance. He didn't see what the big deal was any way! All it was, was some stupid excuse for teenaged girls to get all dressed up and for teenaged guys to ask girls out because they were too afraid to ask when they didn't have an excuse to. It was a huge waste of time… and damn it, he didn't want to go with anyone…

Well, anyone that wasn't named Tohru, that is…

Kyo clenched his fists and slammed them on the roof, and was immensely surprised that shingles didn't fall. Kyo couldn't ask Tohru… he just _couldn't_. He had convinced himself that Tohru didn't like him and that he didn't like Tohru. It just couldn't happen… and it wouldn't. It was only a matter of time before Kyo would be locked up for the rest of his life with only memories of the brown-haired girl to keep him company. Why start a relationship when it was simply going to end? And besides… there was no way that Tohru liked him… she was too busy drooling over Rat-boy. And for all he knew, that damned Yuki was probably crazy over her too. Yet again, that damn rat would beat him. Kyo frowned and rage welled up in his heart. Damn it! Why was he even thinking about her? It was never going to happen… end of story.

With a determined look in his eye, Kyo walked down the ladder and into the house. The smell of leeks immediately alerted his attention to the kitchen, and what he saw made him want to gag even more then the horrific smell of leek soup. Sure enough, Tohru and Yuki were both near the stove, flirting as if they were a match made in heaven. Tohru was laughing at some stupid joke that the rat said, and Yuki was smiling because he made Tohru laugh. It was more than Kyo could stand. With nothing more than a growl, he ran up the stairs, making as much noise as he possibly could.

Damn it! Just the sight of them two together wanted to make him punch that rat in his face. Who the hell did he think he was talking to her like that, thinking that he could talk to someone as amazing as her? Realization hit Kyo and his spirits darkened. Damn… if Yuki didn't have the right to be near someone as amazing as Tohru, than what chance did Kyo have of even meaning anything to the girl? Kyo sighed, and rubbed his forehead. Damn… all of this thinking sure made him hungry. He frowned when he remembered what would be waiting for him when he got to the bottom of the stairs. With much reluctance, Kyo got off of his bed and slowly walked toward his object of pure loathing.

* * *

Shigure Sohma was a man of many things. He was a novelist, a father figure, a friend, a bit if a pervert at times, and yes, even a dog. But above all, he was a very skilled observer, noticing even the smallest of details. Which is why he was very surprised when Yuki decided to join Tohru in cooking the evenings meal; and leeks, no less. The 27-year-old novelist knew that the rat was planning something… but what? Shigure practically squealed in delight; he loved when things around the house got interesting. Because he was a middle-aged man and one of the oldest Zodiac members, Shigure's social and romantic status was practically nonexistent. Thus, he had to find excitement in his semi-boring life through his three guests, having been through enough drama and excitement in his earlier years. He smiled sadly to himself… despite the horrible memories there were good ones…

A noise interrupted his thoughts and he realized that Kyo had just stepped into the room. Shigure smiled… the drama would soon begin.

Tohru grinned and her face lit up exponentially. Although any normal person couldn't have noticed anything so trivial, Shigure noticed immediately how happy Tohru got.

"Hi Kyo! Are you hungry?"

Kyo grimaced when he looked at what was in the pot on the stove, nearly gagging at the smell. "Yeah, but I'd rather starve than eat whatever you made for dinner."

Tohru waved her hands in indignation, and her eyes screamed with apology.

"Oh no Kyo! I would never make you eat leeks! That's why I made you rice balls! Even though, I'm positive that you would've made them better."

At this, Shigure noted, Kyo's face softened and a glint of happiness reflected in his eyes. Kyo smirked and ruffled Tohru's hair. The girl blushed and then flashed Kyo a smile that could cause even the coldest of hearts to melt.

Yuki smiled inwardly, knowing that now was the perfect time to strike. He couldn't wait to see how his rival would react…

The four all gathered around the table, preparing to eat the dinner that Tohru had made for them. Awkwardness hung in the air, and Shigure could've sworn he could cut the tension with a knife. The three Sohmas looked around the table, waiting for someone, _anyone_ to start a conversation. Finally, Shigure spoke up.

"Isn't there a school dance coming up?"

The three teens looked up at Shigure; Kyo looked flustered, Tohru blushed, and Yuki remained absolutely silent.

"I got a call from your teacher today, informing me about the event. So," Shigure narrowed his eyes and smiled sheepishly, "Who're are you going with?"

Kyo crossed his arms in frustration, Yuki looked at his plate and his eyes became strangely transfixed on his soup, and Tohru blushed looking from Yuki to Kyo. Shigure knew that he would, once again, have to take the lead of the conversation.

"Who're _you_ going with, Kyo?"

Kyo flushed and turned his head away. Damn it! Again with the damned subject of the dance…

"No one." He mumbled, and remorse erupted into his heart when he saw the disappointed look in Tohru's eyes. He looked away, not wanting to look at Tohru anymore.

Shigure nodded, and his eyes crossed over to Tohru. "And what about my wonderful little flower? Is anyone taking you?"

Whatever shade of red Tohru had already been darkened immensely. She waved her hands in determination. "Uh-um, no one, really! I'm just going to go with friends." She too looked down, as if masking her disappointment and not wanting to face someone's reaction. Shigure saw Tohru's look of sorrow and wondered if it had anything to do with a certain cat…

"And you, Yuki? Surely one of you have to have found a date by now, what with the good looks running in the family."

Shigure was the only one grinning.

A brave look settled onto Yuki's eyes, and with bold determination, he raised his voice and there was a certain volume in it that wasn't there before.

"Actually," Yuki stated, "I am going with someone. That someone just… doesn't know it yet."

Yuki got off of his seat and made his way over to Tohru. In a most dramatic fashion, he got on his knees and took the girl's hand.

"Miss Honda… would you like to go to the dance with me?"

Kyo's jaw dropped. Tohru blushed and hesitated for a second. A moment passed, and she nodded. "Yes! I'd love to go with you!"

Yuki smiled. "Good… I'm glad."

He made his way back to his seat, and ate, what he felt, to be the best leek soup he had had in a while.

* * *

Dun dun dun... just how will Kyo react? Find out in the next chapter!


	3. Unspoken Feelings

Sorry for the excruciatingly long wait. I have my hands full with this fanfic and another FB fanfic that I plan on uploading soon. And frankly, I had writer's block for a few days. I could've finished this chapter weeks ago, but it wouldn't be the finished product that it is today. This chapter is twice as long as the second chapter. I'm really proud of this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Unspoken Feelings**

For many years of his life, Kyo had thought he knew what anger had felt like. He thought he felt anger towards the world; he hated that everyone expected that damn rat to beat him at everything. He had thought he felt anger towards Akito; Akito plagued his mind more than anyone or anything should. And, Kyo had thought he had felt anger towards everyone in the Zodiac; damn them for making him an outcast. But nothing… _nothing _compared to what he felt at this very moment.

He had finally tasted the bitter taste of anger.

He felt his entire body grow hot, and he clenched his fists. Damn it… this couldn't be happening! This had to be a nightmare… that damn rat, and _Tohru_, looked so damn happy…

He couldn't take this… he had to get away…

Not wasting another moment, he ran from the table and ran into his room, making sure to slam the door behind him.

* * *

Tohru flinched when she heard the door slam, worry instantly filling every inch of her body. Why had Kyo reacted the way he did? All Yuki had done was ask Tohru to a dance… and besides, didn't Kyo himself say he didn't want to go? 

Tohru looked over at Yuki and saw a slight gleam of triumph on the boy's face. This confused Tohru even more. She wasn't sure whether or not Yuki looked happy because Tohru had accepted his offer, or because Kyo had been so upset over the entire situation. She could feel anxiety start to well up inside of her, and she looked towards the direction of Kyo's room.

"Maybe I should go talk to him…" She mumbled, unaware of how upset she sounded.

"Don't bother, Miss Honda. That stupid cat's not worth you worrying over him."

Tohru continued to look towards the direction of Kyo's room, and then after a moment, quickly finished the last of her soup and collected all of the plates, leaving only Shigure and Yuki behind at the table.

Shigure sighed. "Well Yuki, I hope you're proud of yourself. I have a feeling that it won't be very pleasant in this house from now until the dance. I just hope you know what you've gotten yourself into."

Yuki nodded, and replied, "I knew exactly what I was doing." And with that, the silver-haired Prince got up, leaving a very delighted and excited dog behind.

* * *

Kyo lay on his bed, closing his eyes as tightly as he could. He liked the darkness… he could escape from everything for a little while. But as soon as he closed his eyes, visions of her kept dancing around in his head. Her radiant smile, her big, beautiful eyes, her angelic voice, the way she blushed whenever he was around… 

Damn it! Suddenly, his face felt really hot and really cold at the same time… he pressed his hand against his cheek and gasped as the realization hit him. He was… _crying_?! Since when did he _cry_? He quickly got up and dashed toward his mirror. Sure enough, tears were falling down his cheeks, and his face was red with remorse. He wiped the tears away from his eyes, trying to keep whatever was left of his pride. He was still in shock… he couldn't believe he was really crying. He couldn't even count how many times he had cried in his entire life on his hand… and he was crying now; for a girl? He felt worthless…

But then again, it wasn't just a girl. It was _Tohru_. The girl who had saved him countless times, had chosen the rat over him.

Kyo had always seen the way Tohru looked at Yuki… he'd always seen them flirt and talk. But he never _really_ thought Tohru liked the rat… not really. He always tried to block them out, always tried to convince himself that all they were was friends. But the instant Kyo saw Tohru accept Yuki's offer… it was so different actually seeing the two of them in a romantic light…the realization of their love for one another killed him inside. It felt like a thousand little needles had punctured his torn and battered heart. "_It hurt like hell_…" he thought bitterly.

A knock on the door startled Kyo and he involuntarily jumped.

"Go away." He said out of habit.

"Um… Kyo? I-It's Tohru. Can you please open up?"

Kyo panicked… damn… he was _crying_, and Tohru was the last person he wanted to see when he was like this. Not knowing how to react, he said the only thing he could think of.

"Uh… in a second…"

He ran over to his mirror, wiped away the last of his tears, and quickly opened the door.

There Tohru stood, the beautiful, innocent angel that he had grown to love. The beautiful, innocent angel that he so desperately wanted… and the beautiful, innocent angel who didn't want him back…

"Um… Hi, Kyo!" Tohru said awkwardly, not knowing how to start their conversation. The truth was, Tohru had never been inside Kyo's room that often, unless it was to clean it when he wasn't there. But adding the element of Kyo's presence made everything that much more uncomfortable.

Kyo blushed, not wanting to make eye contact with her. Damn it! Why was she here? It was clear to him that she wanted to be with that damn rat… why did she feel the need to pester him now? The damage had already been done.

"…Hey…" He said, continuing to avoid her gaze.

"Can I… come in?" Tohru said hesitantly, not sure how the orange-haired cat would react. Much to Tohru's surprise, Kyo nodded and motioned her to proceed into his room. Normally, Tohru would have felt like she was in a lot of danger being in a room with a teenage boy, but with Kyo she felt… safe.

Kyo closed the door behind her, and Tohru wondered where the two would sit or stand during their conversation. Her question was quickly answered when Kyo chose to lean against his door. She sat at the edge of his bed.

"Whattaya want?" He asked, still not making any eye contact with her whatsoever. Out of habit, he crossed his arms.

Tohru had never noticed before how bothered she felt that Kyo wasn't being friendly to her. Not that the cursed cat was ever _really_ friendly to her; but he had been much more open than he had been right now. And he hasn't been this mean to her in a long time… so now; it bothered her a lot more because they had gotten closer. And the fact that he could still be mean to her from time to time… it made her feel sad. At least… that's what she was trying to tell herself…

"Is something bothering you, Kyo?" She said quietly, as if waiting for a bomb to explode.

"No." He scoffed. _"Why would she care if something was bothering me?"_ He thought bitterly.

Tohru frowned. "Well… It's just, a-as soon as Yuki asked me to the dance, you ran off, so I thought - "

"So? I just didn't want to see that damn rat anymore… he makes me sick!" Kyo didn't realize how loud he was until he saw Tohru flinch. He sighed. Why was he putting on a façade? He knew he could be open with Tohru… or could he?

"Look… I just… don't think you should go to the dance with that damn rat."

Tohru looked at him, shock radiating from her wide eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because!" Kyo yelled, but then immediately quieted down. Damn… why was he being so loud? The next thing he said was barely a whisper. "I think you deserve to go with someone better…"

Tohru couldn't help but smile at Kyo's comment, not because she was conceited, but because she was honestly flattered. _Kyo_ had given _her_ a compliment?

She waved her arms. "N-no! Yuki's a great person! How could I possibly deserve to go with someone better? I-I mean, he's kind, and smart, and funny, and good-looking, and - "

"Alright, alright! Enough about that damn rat." Kyo's temper was rising exponentially. The thing that made it worse was that he didn't know why he kept getting angrier. Was he really that jealous of that damn rat… or did it bother him that _Tohru _was saying all of those things?

"Y'know what? Forget it! If you want to go to the dance with that damn rat, fine. I'm not gonna stop you. Just… leave me alone."

Tohru practically felt tears ready to burst from her eyes. She didn't understand… what was wrong with Kyo? Why was he so angry? It was obviously something she had done… She couldn't take it anymore. The tears fell in angry rivers down her face.

"Wha-?" Kyo said, confused out of his mind. Why was she so upset? Didn't she want to go with Yuki? Without another word, Tohru ran out of Kyo's room, covering her eyes.

"Wait!" Kyo called after her, but it was too late. Tohru had already run to her room and shut the door behind her.

* * *

Yuki, who had witnessed and heard the entire scene, was in absolute shock. This wasn't going how he thought it was going to go at all… it was a disaster. Maybe the dog was right… maybe Yuki _didn_'t know what he was getting himself into. He cursed himself… not only did he not want Tohru to get the wrong idea and think that he liked her, he didn't want her to feel so much pain. He sighed, having no idea what to do now… 

That is, until Kyo walked out of his room.

He looked at Yuki, with more jealousy and rage in his eyes than Yuki had ever seen Kyo give him.

"Why are you just standing there, you damn rat?"

Yuki hesitated. Damn… he never thought of a good excuse to why he was standing there because he never thought he'd get caught.

"Uh… I was just walking to my room. What'd you do to Miss Honda?" He yelled, his tone completely changing from calm and quiet to angry and demanding. Yuki was proud of himself. He was doing a great job of acting like he didn't know what was going on.

Kyo shrugged. "I don't know! One minute she was fine, going on and on about how great you were," Kyo said bitterly, "and then the next she started crying. I have no idea why…"

Yuki narrowed his eyes. "Did you say anything to offend her?"

Kyo shook his head. "No…" But he didn't sound too convinced.

It was then Yuki got an idea. "Why don't you go apologize?"

Kyo growled. "Damn it, shut up! You don't tell me what to do…" He walked past Yuki, towards the direction of Tohru's room. Yuki smiled, hoping that this situation would get better. He walked to his room, and was about to open his door when –

"Ohhh, brother!"

Yuki froze. It couldn't be who he thought it was… could it?

Sure enough, Ayame ran to his brother's side much to Yuki's astonishment.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Yuki growled. His mood darkened immensely, and his features were now in a frown.

"Well, I heard that my dear brother asked the beautiful, innocent princess Tohru to the dance, and I naturally had to stop by and congratulate him."

Yuki was about to explode. "_Damn that Shigure…_"

"So, congratulations little brother!" Ayame's eyes sparkled, with a genuine pride. "I hope you treat Tohru with the utmost respect. Living in a house with Shigure so long, I suspect that he has tainted you… which wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing, no not all, but still, Tohru deserves to be treated like a princess."

Yuki was surprised at the seriousness in his older brother's tone, and then frowned.

"And this is coming from the guy who treats Miss Honda like a slave."

Ayame rested his face on his fist, appearing as if to be in great thought. After a moment, he replied.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about, Yuki. Now then, enough chitchat. Don't you want to spend some time with me?"

Yuki turned away. "I'd rather die…" He muttered, and turned away, hoping Ayame wouldn't follow him.

Any sane person would've gotten the hint that Yuki wanted to be left alone, but Ayame wasn't anywhere near normal.

"So little brother, what are you going to wear to the festivities?"

Yuki stopped. He hadn't even thought about all of the minor details of the dance, let alone his attire.

"I don't really know, exactly. I assume that I should just rent a tuxedo from a tuxedo shop in town."

Ayame gasped as if he had just received the biggest shock in his life.

"Honestly Yuki, those shops are dreadful. Their not fit for a Prince like you…" Suddenly, Yuki could've sworn a light bulb appeared on top of his brother's head. "I know!" Ayame exclaimed. "Why don't you come with me to my shop and _I'll_ pick one out for you!"

Ayame had never been more excited, but Yuki had never been more mortified.

"… No thanks… I'd rather rent a tuxedo then wear anything from that shop…"

"Don't be silly," Ayame countered, "It only makes sense that I, Ayame, help my brother out in his desperate hour of need. For I am the only one who knows what color can make your eyes sparkle, and make your aura shine with manliness. Let's go, little brother!" And with that, Ayame grabbed Yuki's hand and led him outside.

* * *

Tohru sobbed into her pillow, tears running freely from her cheeks. Kyo's angry words kept repeating in her head, like a broken record that was destined to torment her until this dance was over. She didn't understand… why was Kyo so upset? Its not like Kyo had been planning to ask her to the dance and Yuki had beat him to it… Kyo even said he wasn't going… 

And then, the horrible thought struck her.

What if Kyo hadn't planned on going… because he thought she wouldn't go with him?

No… She shook her head. There was no way Kyo wanted to go to the dance with her… it's not like Kyo liked her… and Yuki didn't either, he just thought of her as a friend… right? She frowned. She had never been more confused in her life.

She sat on her bed, feeling her sadness wash away as her thoughts turned to Yuki. She always thought he was attractive… and he was easily the nicest guy she had ever met. She couldn't deny the goose bumps that Yuki gave her every time he smiled…

But… Kyo just made her feel _different_. He had these amazing, piercing eyes that seemed like they saw right through her. Every time they were together she would just feel _right_. She had no idea what she felt for Kyo, but whatever it was, it was amazing and horrible all at the same time. What she felt for Kyo was so much different than what she felt for Yuki… what she felt for Kyo felt _better_, whatever it was.

Almost as if on cue, there was a knock on her door. She gasped as the realization sunk in that it was Kyo.

"Uh… Tohru… can I talk to you?"

Tohru felt her cheeks growing red, and quickly ran to the mirror to wipe away any excess moisture on her face. She quickly opened the door.

She looked up at Kyo, and suddenly all the feelings that she felt moments before came flooding back. She turned away from him. There was no way she could face him now…

Kyo hated this. Damn it! Why was he standing outside of her room? Why had he bothered to do this… why did he care that she was crying? Why was he… so in love with her that he couldn't stand it?

Kyo rubbed his head in annoyance.

"Tohru… I'm sorry."

Tohru looked up, shocked at what the boy had said.

"I'm just… I'm just mad that the damn rat is taking you to the dance. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Will… will you forgive me?"

Tohru felt herself blushing. She had never seen Kyo look so gentle and genuinely sorry in her life. She smiled.

"Yes! I forgive you."

Kyo sighed, relieved. He stared into her eyes, noticing just how beautiful they were. Damn she was gorgeous… everything about her was. Moments passed, and then he realized that they had been standing there for a minute staring at each other. Kyo blushed.

"Uh… I'm going now."

Tohru felt like she had suddenly awoke. Kyo's eyes had always mesmerized her, but it was never like _that_ before. As she looked at him walking away, she had an irresistible urge to follow him.

"Kyo… wait!" She called after him, and then realized how irrational she was being.

He turned around, having no idea what she was going to say.

She looked at him, awkwardly. "Um… where are you going?"

Kyo hesitated. "The roof I guess."

"Can I go with you?"

Kyo smiled. "Sure."

Tohru felt relieved and happy all at the same time, and Kyo held her hand all of the way there.

* * *

"Sorry for the short notice, Hari. But as soon as I found out that my brother didn't have any attire for the school dance, I knew I had to come to his rescue and help him out." 

Hatori sighed, and rubbed his temples in annoyance. He was used to driving his friends around everywhere, being the only one out of three that had a license.

"I'll drive you anywhere just as long as you don't call me for a whole month."

Ayame pouted. "But Hari! Who _else_ am I going to call? Who else would I tell my entire day to and actually listen?"

"Call Shigure. I'm sure he's not busy, except the occasion of lying around and doing nothing."

Yuki was in the back seat, completely surprised at how the two were interacting. He had never really seen his brother interact with anyone else, and he was surprised to see the playful banter the two friends were exchanging. It made Yuki suddenly think of Kakeru. He wondered if Kakeru was going to take his girlfriend to the dance. Yuki had never met her, and was interested to see the type of girl who could put up with someone as eccentric as Kakeru. His thoughts suddenly shifted to Machi. Who was _she_ going to the dance with? Was she even going? He doubted it. She didn't seem the type to go to school functions that had an enormous number of people in it. He grinned. She reminded him so much of himself. His thoughts ended abruptly when the car stopped. They had finally reached Ayame's shop.

Yuki got out of the car as fast as he could. He wanted this experience to end as soon as possible, and found himself practically running to the entrance. He stopped when he realized that the two men behind him weren't moving. Hatori was standing next to his car, and it appeared that Ayame was talking to him.

Hatori leaned against his car, taking out a cigarette and lighting it before Ayame said anything. Ayame gave him a confused look.

"Hari, what are you doing?"

Hatori looked at his friend as if he was the dumbest person on earth.

"Smoking. What does it look like I'm doing."

Ayame laughed. "I know _that_ Hari… but _why_ are you just standing out here? Aren't you going into my - "

"Surely you can't expect me to step one foot into that place."

Ayame grinned. "But Hari, you haven't been in my shop in ages! Maybe you'll find something that you like this time! Mine and I have just designed a whole new line of costumes for doctors and nurses, and I'm sure you'll find them to your liking."

Hatori growled to himself, and hastily threw his cigarette on the floor, stepping on it a little too hard to make sure the embers died out. He threw Yuki a look, and Yuki immediately knew that Hatori didn't want to go in any more than Yuki did. At least it gave Yuki a little more courage knowing that he wasn't alone in his hastiness… after all, the last time he came here, Tohru had been thrilled to be there, whereas, after two minutes of being in there, Yuki never wanted to go there again. Nonetheless, here he was, afraid to see what his brother would think 'fitting' for Yuki to wear to the dance…

"Oh, Mine!" Ayame called, "We have guests!"

"Really, boss? Who is it?" As if on cue, and completely out of nowhere, Mine stepped out in what appeared to be a nurse outfit. Her face lit up, and a huge grin spread on her lips.

"Oh, wow! Hi, Hatori! It's been a long time since you've visited the shop!"

"Yes, and I would like to keep it that way." Hatori murmured, and Yuki was pretty sure that he was the only one who heard him.

"And, Hi Yuki! I didn't expect I would see you so soon!" Mine smiled at him, and waved.

"Well of coarse he would come to see me. After all, I knew he loved this shop and my creations after he came to visit last time, what with his reaction after seeing Tohru in that dress, and I knew it wouldn't be long before he came to visit again." Ayame said boastfully.

Yuki slapped his forehead with his hand, wanting nothing more than to choke his older brother. Damn it, he didn't even want to be here… and by the looks of Hatori's face, it didn't seem like Hatori wanted to be in here either. Yuki cringed at the thought of what horrors Hatori had had to face in this shop…

"Now then, shall we get started?" Ayame said dramatically.

"Yes!" Mine said, rubbing her hands together in an excited fashion.

"Must you two always answer the other one after one of you has said something?" Hatori asked, clearly annoyed. Yuki was surprised at how well Hatori knew Mine and Ayame's habits. Maybe Hatori had been in the shop more than once. It amazed Yuki that he didn't know, and it amazed him even more that he _wanted_ to know.

Ayame smiled, in an unusually serious way. "Well, it's obvious to everyone that Mine is practically my second. We always say things in unison, and even finish each other's sentences at times." He hesitated, and his eyes glazed over. "And frankly, I couldn't imagine running this shop without her." He beamed at Mine, who was blushing furiously.

Yuki couldn't believe what he was seeing. His brother… was actually being serious for once? Yuki looked over at Hatori, and even more shocking than his brother's behavior, was the fact that a small smile tugged at Hatori's lips. Apparently, Yuki guessed, Hatori was smiling because of Ayame's behavior towards Mine. It was like someone had just told a joke, and only Hatori had fully understood it, leaving Yuki in the dark. Thankfully, Ayame ushered Yuki into the dressing rooms, leaving the awkward moment behind.

"Wait here little brother! I know you'll miss me terribly, but I will just be looking for the perfect outfit for you."

Yuki once again slapped his forehead. "Just… go away." He muttered, absolutely hating the position he found himself in. How exactly was he here? It felt like moments ago he was at Shigure's house, trying to piece Kyo and Tohru's broken relationship back together. He wondered how it was going. Knowing how they felt towards each other, Yuki guessed that they had probably made up by now. Yuki smiled. "_As long as Miss Honda is happy…" _He thought to himself once again.

"Okay, Yuki! I've picked out the most beautiful of my creations, just for you! I want you to try all of them on, and I'll decide which one suits you the best."

Yuki sighed. "Honestly brother… I would like it better if you just gave me one to try on. If we do things your way, we'll be here all night."

Ayame hesitated, and then nodded in agreement. "Perhaps you're right." Yuki sighed in relief. "Alright then…" Ayame scrutinized all of his 'costumes', and selected one from the outfits in his hand. "I guess this one will do." Yuki stared at it, not knowing for sure if there was something unusual about it or not.

"Well, don't just stand there, little brother. Try it on!" Ayame shoved Yuki in the dressing room, and Yuki reluctantly took his clothes off. He knew he had no choice and had to try on Ayame's… costume, so he did just that. With a deep breath and without even looking at himself, he stepped out.

Immediately Ayame and Mine gasped, and Mine then started clapping. Ayame smiled.

"See? I told you I'd know what's best for you." He rushed Yuki to the nearest mirror. "See for yourself."

Yuki inhaled and exhaled, and then bravely looked into the mirror. Surprisingly, it wasn't bad. The tuxedo itself was black, but the vest and tie was a color Yuki didn't recognize, but it went perfect with his hair and eye color. Yuki felt a twinge of guilt… this whole time he had expected to be embarrassed by what his older brother might pick for him, but in all reality, Yuki couldn't have found a better tuxedo for himself.

Mine once again clapped, and Ayame smiled proudly.

"So, what do you think brother? Are you now going to shower me with praise? Are you going to rave about how talented your brother is and - "

"Thanks."

Ayame abruptly stopped talking, shock penetrating his eyes.

"What… did you say?"

What Yuki said next was barely audible, and he had a very solemn and serious tone.

"Thank you… brother."

Ayame quickly ran to Hatori's side, happiness plastered onto his face.

"Hari, did you hear that? Yuki said thank you! _And_ he called me his brother!"

Hatori nodded. "Yes, I know. I was right next to you."

"But still, Hari. You clearly didn't see his face. I never saw him look at me with such admiration and genuine like… I believe I'm his role model now!"

Yuki sighed. "The only thing you'll ever be to me is a freak." He muttered.

Ayame grinned, confidence filling every line on his face.

"That's not true, Yuki! We're brothers, and even _that's_ something you can't deny!"

"Watch me."

Hatori and Mine watched the battle, and knew it wasn't going to be the last one in this on-going war.

"I don't think… Ayame gets it. He just doesn't know when to stop."

Mine grinned. "Well, it's better that they're speaking than being quiet, right?" She looked over at Hatori, hope sparkling in her eyes.

Hatori couldn't help but feel the overpowering waves of faith and happiness in her eyes. He suppressed a grin.

"Yes, I suppose it is."

Hatori thought it was ironic that the very thing that Mine had said was the very thing she didn't do. If only she would tell Ayame what was really in her heart… then maybe they both wouldn't have a hint of sadness in their eyes whenever they smiled.

The two walked after the two brothers, following them to Hatori's car, both with unspoken thoughts in their minds and hearts.

* * *

That was… oddly strange. I guess this chapter turned out to be more of a AyamexMine chapter than anything else. My apologies. Anyway, will Kyo do something about the dance now that he and Tohru are on good terms again? What will happen in the infamous dance? Until next chapter! The next chapter is the last one, by the way. 


	4. The Masks

And at last... here I am. Sorry for the long wait... I just, honestly had no idea where this fanfic was going. I was at a loss for ideas and inspiration. And to tell you the truth, I didn't start writing this chapter until last night. But when my inspiration bug bites, I can get a lot done. I think there should be at least two more chapters, soo... enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Masks**

The news that Yuki Sohma was going to the school dance with Tohru Honda spread like wild fire the next few days at school. Naturally the entire school was in an uproar; fan girls would corner the Prince asking him why he chose Tohru and not them, and then ask Yuki if they would like to go with them instead. Yuki declined of coarse, and would send many girls to hysterical tears.

Tohru blushed, not used to having so much attention. She always thought that it would be a great experience to be popular, having everyone's eyes on you. But instead, it never gave her a moment of peace, and she finally understood the despair Yuki felt about being the 'Prince' of the school. She glanced over at Yuki, and was devastated at what she saw. Several of his fan girls were cornering him once again, shouting many unpleasant things to him. Once again, Yuki said no to all of them, and they all began to cry, all of them running away with tears falling down their faces. Yuki sighed, a look of pure despair and exhaustion plastered on his face. Tohru quickly ran up to him, hating the fact that she was putting Yuki through so much stress.

"Um… Yuki?"

Yuki awoke from his train of thought, and sighed in relief when he realized that Tohru was talking to him, and not one of those dreaded fan girls. He smiled.

"Yes, Miss Honda?"

Tohru sighed in resignation, and tears started welling up in her eyes.

"Well, Yuki… I-I don't think we can go to the dance together…"

Yuki's face contorted in shock, and his eyes widened immensely.

"Why not? Is it something that I did?" He asked quietly, completely confused as to why Tohru would say such a thing.

Tohru immediately responded. "N-no! It's nothing that you did, Yuki… it's just … all of those fan girls are giving you a lot of trouble, and if I wasn't going to the dance with you anymore, than they would stop bothering you…"

Tohru continued rambling, but Yuki wasn't paying the slightest attention. He smiled… He couldn't believe that this was the reason Tohru didn't want to go with him… She was so thoughtful, and so kind, and too giving sometimes, but these were all the reasons why Yuki loved her so much. As a person any way…

Yuki put a finger to Tohru's lips to stop her from talking. She looked up at him in surprise.

"Miss Honda, it's okay. I have to deal with all of those girls anyway, so it's not like you're putting me through extra trouble. I… want to go to the dance with you, so I don't mind being bothered by them all the time if it means you'll go with me."

Yuki flashed Tohru that award-winning smile and Tohru grinned back. She blinked away her tears, and fought back the urge to hug the boy. Yuki always knew how to make Tohru feel better; that was one of the things that she really liked about him, among other things.

Yuki scanned the classroom, looking for one very specific person. He smirked almost immediately as soon as he laid eyes on him.

Suddenly, without any warning or pretense, Yuki grabbed hold of Tohru's hand. She immediately blushed, and looked down at the floor, suddenly feeling like she was the luckiest girl in the world. Yuki beamed at her, and then his eyes covertly fell on the entire reason he even held her hand; Kyo.

Kyo glared at Yuki, and crossed his arms in frustration. Damn it! Did they have to do this, in front of him? And why was the damn rat holding Tohru's hand? It's not like they were a couple, Tohru had even told him herself while they were up at the roof. So… then, why did Tohru look so damn happy?

Kyo growled to himself, letting his rage wash over him like a familiar blanket. He hated this… he couldn't let this go on any further. First off, because Yuki had a date to the dance, every girl in the school didn't leave Kyo alone. Every five minutes another girl would go up to him and have the nerve to ask him to the dance, and every five minutes he yelled at a girl in anger, not bothering to hide the fact that he didn't want to go with anyone. Secondly, every time he glanced over at Tohru and Yuki his blood boiled. And to top everything off, Tohru's damned two friends kept looking over at him every five seconds. He had no idea why they were, but it was getting increasingly annoying as the moments passed.

Kyo had to do something, fast. He couldn't stand being in this situation anymore. He was going to put an end to it. But… how? He glared at Yuki, watching as he looked at Tohru with romance in his eyes. Yuki continued to hold Tohru's hand, and the two seemed as if they were glued together, inseparable. There was something in the way they moved, like they were in sync. And suddenly… Kyo realized what he had to do.

He had to try and find a way to take Tohru to the dance.

* * *

He just didn't know what was wrong with her.

Over the past few days, Machi Kuragi had been acting very strangely. Well, Kakeru thought, at least more strange than she actually was. Usually he would've been able to talk to her and get some conversation out of her, but lately trying to get a few words from her was like fighting a battle he knew he would inevitably lose. He understood that his sister wasn't a girl with many words, but her distance away from Kakeru frightened him. Something had to be desperately wrong… and Kakeru was determined to find out what it was.

He had tried the usual approach. He had tried small talk, asking her about how she liked the weather that day, or about different student council subjects. She visibly stiffened when the student council was brought up, and Kakeru had no idea why. Not that he thought she particularly _liked_ the student council meetings, but he never thought she hated them. And he was definitely getting that impression.

It didn't make any sense. Her transformation really did happen over-night. One minute she was the regular, sulking, quiet yet misunderstood Machi, and the next, she was completely shunning everyone away. Not that much of a difference, but still enough to where Kakeru could notice.

Kakeru walked down the hallway, looking around at the noisy, busy student body. Sometimes he felt overwhelmed by it all… the girl with her best friend, the group of guys all talking about the soccer game that was coming up, the guy and girl holding hands, completely understanding each other… Not that Kakeru was a loner, but sometimes he did feel alone. Not having Komaki around all of the time made him feel isolated, sometimes even sad. He really did love her, and he was sad that the closest she could be to him right now were through his thoughts.

Kakeru looked at the banners that were plastered on the walls, only remembering then that the school dance was only a few days away. He had asked Komaki himself, but she said she would be out of town that night. It made him feel even sadder, because he knew that the school dance was a dance for couples, and he would be completely and utterly alone. He didn't blame her, not in the least; but it still didn't change the fact that he wasn't going with her.

Then his eyes caught something that he never thought he'd see, and the surprise completely caught him off-guard.

Tohru Honda and Yuki Sohma were holding hands.

Kakeru stood there, stunned. Suddenly, it was as if everything became clearer. He could see the twinkle in Tohru's eyes; he could see Yuki and Tohru's fingers intertwined with the other, and he could see the corner of Yuki's lips turned into a slight smile.

Kakeru stood there, rooted to the spot, unable to move for reasons that he couldn't quite comprehend. He simply continued to stare at them, a weird feeling of resentment suddenly filling up inside of him. Why was he so angry? It didn't make any sense.

Then, suddenly, he realized it.

Kakeru looked at Yuki's eyes, and he had never seen his best friend look so immensely sad. There was something bittersweet in his eyes, something guilty. And Kakeru immediately recognized what it was… Yuki didn't really want to be there, holding hands with Tohru Honda. Yuki didn't really like Tohru _in that way_, and he felt incredibly guilty that he was pretending to like her and getting her hopes up, in the hopes that Kyo will finally intervene between the two.

In short, Yuki Sohma didn't like the situation he was in. It was killing him inside.

Now, Kakeru Manabe never had a best friend before, or rather, had a best friend like Yuki before. He genuinely cared for the boy, and best friends don't let the other crash and burn by themselves. Kakeru knew he had to help Yuki somehow, he knew he had to help him escape his little predicament. But how do you help two people realize their love for one another? How could Manabe tell Kyo to make a move on Tohru?

Feeling more anxious and confused than he had felt all week, he walked into the student council room. For some odd reason he thought that that was where he would find Machi, and he was right. Machi didn't really have anywhere else to go during lunch, and ironically enough, neither did Kakeru. Usually he would make his rounds throughout the various tables and groups of people, but today he felt he had very important tasks to accomplish.

The first and most important to him was to figure out what was wrong with Machi. And the next, was to figure out a way to help his best friend out. He sighed, wiping the sweat off of his brow. He wasn't used to so much drama all in one day. Why couldn't this just be like every other day, when he didn't have to take things seriously? Since when did Kakeru Manabe, the Co-leader of the School Defense Force, have to be the one to save the day? Usually it was Yun-Yun's job… but Yuki had never been the main attention of a problem before… so it made sense that the Vice President had to be the one to save the day.

Suddenly, the tasks that lay before him seemed less like a chore and more like a mission. A sheepish grin crept upon his face; his first real School Defense Force mission!

His thoughts were interrupted, and as soon as the smirk appeared on his face, it had gone almost immediately. The noise that he heard that had awoken him from his thoughts spread fear throughout his entire body.

Machi was crying.

Panic rose inside of Manabe's heart, and he rushed over to her side. But what could he possibly say? He put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly, and instead of pushing it away like he thought she would do, she let him.

"Machi… what's wrong?"

The question was out even before he knew what he was saying.

The dark-haired girl remained frozen, as if she heard nothing that Kakeru had said. Moments later, she composed herself and wiped the remains of the tears that she had cried away.

"Nothing…"

Kakeru narrowed his eyes in disbelief. "C'mon Machi… you were crying! _Something_ has to be wrong."

And before the girl could answer, a conversation from the hallway interrupted their serious conversation.

Much to Kakeru's annoyance, it was Yuki and Tohru. This seemed to cause Machi to turn towards the direction of the door, almost as if she was interested in their conversation as much as Kakeru was…

"Thanks so much for buying lunch for me today Yuki… you really didn't have to!"

Kakeru could feel the waves of happiness generating from Tohru's voice.

"It was no problem, really, Miss Honda. It was my way of saying thank you for allowing me to take you to the dance."

"Oh, I'm so excited! I know we'll have so much fun together! And Uo, and Hana are going to be there… and I wonder if Hatsuharu and Momiji will come too! That would be so wonderful…"

Yuki laughed his classic "awkward and you-don't-know-if-I'm-happy-or-not" laugh. Kakeru had memorized it like the back of his hand.

"Well, I'll go invite them if you'd like."

"Yes. I'd like that very much… Yuki, you really don't have to do all of this for me. You've done so much already, and I'm so grateful that I have someone like you in my life."

"Anything for you… Miss Honda."

And with that, the two "love birds" walked away, their conversation disappearing along with them. Kakeru shrugged, and looked back at Machi to re-start his conversation with her.

It was then that he noticed the painful expression in her eyes.

Kakeru had known this expression… he knew this expression almost too well.

It was the look of a broken heart.

The look startled Kakeru, and he didn't really know what it meant. Why _did_ Machi have such a pained look? Was she really broken-hearted? Over what? Was it because… of Yuki? Come to think of it, in all of the student council meetings recently, she had barely even looked at Yuki. Any mention of the silver-haired boy and she would clam up, becoming more distant by the second. And it had all started the day Yuki had said he was going to the dance with Tohru…

And suddenly, everything pieced itself together, everything made perfect sense. His sister… wanted to go to the dance with Yuki Sohma. _His_ sister. It shocked him immensely, but for his own sanity and his own sake, he wouldn't dwell on it too much. He couldn't and didn't believe that there were romantic feelings between the two, so he knew that he would try and make Yuki and his sister go to the dance as friends, just to make his sister happy. Kakeru knew almost immediately what he had to do… he had to find Kyo Sohma.

* * *

"What's wrong with orange-top?" Arisa said, gazing at the boy with a newfound interest.

That wasn't to say that the Sohma boy had never caught their interest before, but Uo could definitely see that there was something wrong with Kyo.

"I don't know… but his electric signals have definitely changed. There's a lot of energy radiating from him, a lot of angry energy…"

Hana continued to eat her sandwich, wondering if Kyo's anger had anything to do with Tohru.

"Come to think of it," Hana continued, "I haven't seen Tohru talk to Kyo in awhile… she's usually hanging around Yuki. Do you think that has something to do with it?"

Arisa turned to face her, realization dawning on her face.

"That could be… whatever his problem is, he better not take it out on Tohru. She's already feeling stressed because of all of this attention everyone's giving her. She doesn't need any thing else from orange-top or anyone."

Hana nodded, and then took a sip of her drink.

"Do you think we should ask Kyo what's bothering him?" Arisa asked.

Hana shook her head. "Perhaps… we should let things play out the way they're supposed to."

Uo turned her focus back on Kyo, still confused at to what was bothering him. She wondered if the fact that Tohru was going to the dance with Yuki made Kyo all mad… after all, Arisa knew the look of a broken heart, and she knew the look of loneliness, and Kyo was definitely feeling that at the moment.

For some weird reason, she wanted to help Kyo. She wanted to make him happy, and Arisa knew why… if she couldn't be happy with Kureno, than damn it, Kyo could be happy with Tohru. There needed to be a little more love in the world, even if love wasn't going to work out in her own life… But she knew that it was ultimately Tohru's choice on which boy she liked… but something just didn't feel right. Every time she looked over at Tohru and Yuki, she could sense that something was wrong. She wasn't Hana, she couldn't identify electric signals, but she knew that something was bothering Yuki as well.

What was going on? Arisa leaned against her desk, frustration and confusion getting the better of her. Oh well… at least Tohru looked happy and that was the only good thing.

Uo watched as Tohru finally left Yuki's side, and walked over to Kyo. Kyo was looking out the window, anguish and anger clearly written on his face. Tohru starting talking to him, and Kyo looked over at her, and then… all of the traces of anger cleared away, leaving only a happy, yet awkward expression on his face. The two continued to talk, and one of them said something that made both of them laugh… and it was a sight to see. Arisa had never seen Kyo that happy before, and there was something in his face that reminded her of someone so much…

Kureno. He reminded her of Kureno. He reminded her of how happy Kureno had looked whenever he and her were together…

And the face that Kyo had… _that_ was true love. That was how a couple was supposed to look like… and then Uo knew.

It was Kyo who should be with Tohru, not Yuki.

The bell rang, and the entire class went to their seats. Kyo watched Tohru leave, and he put his mask back on, his mask of anguish and pain and loneliness. Arisa hoped that, in the play of real life, Kyo wouldn't keep his mask on too much longer…

* * *

So there you go. I hope you liked this chapter. I'm currently reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows and it's amazing. By far the best Harry Potter book. Umm... the next update should be a LOT sooner, not that I know where this fanfic is heading. Anyway, review! Until next time!


End file.
